The Fun and the Furious
by whitewolf124
Summary: Everybody has a destiny or task they must fulfill and Trinity is no different. Hers, however, is a little more different than most. Warning this will be funny...hopefully
1. Duck Bears!

Hello there everyone and welcome to *drum roll* The Fun and the Furious woo! I hope you enjoy.

All Avatar characters belong to the people that made them...I don't know their names '^-^

* * *

><p>Welp here I am. Sitting next to a tree that smelled like it might have been pissed on by something with twigs in my hair and dirt on my face. My blue jeans and black T-shirt were wet and ripped in random places and my shoes…well my shoes might have been eaten by something I don't exactly know. How I got this way you may ask? Well I might as well tell you because I'm not going anywhere for a while. I guess I should start by telling you little bit about myself.<p>

My name is Trinity Hale, I'm 16 years old and, I live, well lived, in Sturbridge MA. I'm mixed with my African American father and my Caucasian mother with two siblings, one brother one sister. There's nothing to interesting about me except my looks. With long red hair, tan skin, and two different colored eyes, one blue one brown, it's hard not to get noticed. Other than that I'm pretty normal: I wake up, go to school, get home, play games, go to sleep and repeat. My family life is pretty average, I have my complaints, like when someone steals my cookie, but I love them either way. School is well school what can I say about it that you don't already know. Anyways, now that you know a little about me lets get to how I think this might have happened.

My friends and I were walking home on a Monday night from tutoring; by the way I'm not that smart. I was sort of tuning in on what they were saying while playing tiny tower and listening to Uverworld on my iPhone. They were saying something about a new season of this avatar show or whatever; I don't watch TV very much either. Well, while they're talking, brilliant me decides to take a wrong turn into the giant scary woods and my very intelligent friends didn't even realize that I had done it. I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest until...

'**WHAM!**'

Right into a tree. "Hey man, watch were your goi… oh you're not a man you're a tree." I said circling the tree slowly like it was something I had never seen before. "But how did you get in my neighborhood?"

Finally I looked around to see nothing but trees and darkness. At that time I had come up with three conclusions. One, I had been captured by evil trees and they were going to eat me for dinner. Two, it was Friday the 13th and some scary dude with a chainsaw and a hockey mask was going to chop me up and eat me for dinner. Three, I took a wrong turn, ran into a tree, and now some random hobo is going to find me and eat me for dinner. All in all I was going to get eaten if I stayed out here so I did the thing that all girls do when they're lost in the woods…

"AHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP TREES ARE TRYING TO EAT ME AHHHHH!"

Screaming at the top of my lungs I ran in some random direction landing myself in a big lake getting everything wet including my phone and all my books. I swam back to edge of the lake and took off my bag.

"No no no how am I going to pass that test now…oh and my phone is busted…great no music." I sighed and left my bag and phone next to the lake thinking they would only weigh me down now. Staring back at my bag, I began to run in the opposite direction of the lake until…

'**WHAM!**' again,

I run into another tree but I hit this one so hard that I pass out.

By the time I came to the sun looked like it was setting and there some strange noise in the background. "Jeez was I really out for that long…well at least there's day light." I got up and looked around in front of me.

"What in the world is that noise?"

I turned around to see what had looked like a bear but when I looked at its head someone had put a duck bill on its face.

"Now who in their right mind would attach a duck bill to a bear? Well if he has that thing on he must belong to the circus which means he's friendly!"

Now before we continue have I mentioned that I'm not very smart because what I did was about the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life time. I slowly walked up to the billed bear hoping not to startle it. The bear, already on two legs growled lowly at me as I got closer. When I was about two feet away from the bear I broke into a sprint and before the animal had time to react, I jumped on his back. Wrapping one arm around his neck and the other hand around the bill I tried to pull the thing right off his face.

"Man, this thing is really glued on tight." I said while the bear was…well how do I put it…oh I know completely freaking out. It let out a huge roar that sent chills down my spine grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me down on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. When I finally got up gasping for air, the bear was charging after me on all fours, so I did what every girl does when there's a duck bear chasing after them in the woods.

"AHHHHHH THERE'S A DUCK BEAR TRYING TO EAT MY FOR DINNER AHHHHH!"

Once again, screaming at the top of my lungs I realized that I'm not going to out run a bear, I can barely out run a snail. I looked around for the tree with the most branches and as soon as I found it, I began to climb as high as I could. While I was climbing the tree my untied shoes came off and fell to the ground. As soon as the bear caught up he tried to climb the tree as well but couldn't get as high as I was. After about thirty seconds he climbed back down took my shoes, for reasons unknown, and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him as he stalked off.

"Stupid mean duck bears, you try to help them out but nooo all they want to do is try and eat you. Well, while I'm up here I guess I should try to find some civilization." I looked around but all I saw was forest forest and more forest.

"How far off did I go?" I began to climb the tree back when the branch underneath my foot broke and I went falling to the ground hitting branch after branch. By the time I reached the ground there were twigs in my hair, my clothes were ripped to all over and, icing on the cake, my face had landed in some mud.

"What do you have against me tree huh? What did I ever do to you?" I said angrily as I sat down. And that's it, your all caught up. Now you know how I got in this situation question is how do get out?

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hello there readers my name is whitewolf ~insert extra numbers here~ you can also call me Dot if you like or what what ever you feel like calling me, I don't care really. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fun and Furious I really enjoyed writing it. If you did (or did not) why not leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. It would really help out a lot so thank you guys. I really don't have any direction for where this story is going so if you want to throw out ideas that would be cool to. Umm I think that's pretty much it so bye bye for now ^^<p> 


	2. Giant Emus!

How's it going everyone. Welcome back to The Fun and the Furious. Enjoy

i don't own Avatar characters

* * *

><p>I stayed against the tree for a few minutes just thinking.<p>

'What do I do?'

'Where do I go?'

'Is my family worried about me?'

'My brother better not eat my cookie!'

I stood up and looked around, the then I heard something. Something that was like music to my now very dirty ears. It was water. Water meant there was a stream that led to a river that led to an ocean with a beach. And where there are beaches there are people and cities, so I marched in the direction of the water sound while pulling twigs out of my hair. I had to hurry or the sun would set on me. As the water sound grew closer so did another sound. It was like a growling sound maybe something snoring. Once I was close enough to see what looked like a creek with a waterfall I hid behind a tree. The growl snore sound was louder than ever.

'I really don't want to run into that duck bear again' I thought as I slowly turned my head to look. What I saw surprised me. There was an old man fast asleep in, what I know realize is, a hot spring. His clothes, very strange clothes I might add, were hanging on a branch nearby me. As soon as I took a step out from behind the tree the old man's eyes shot open.

"Who's there?" he called out.

I squeaked and hid behind the tree again. 'What the hell am I doing? What if this guy eats me or worse?' I thought, my heart pounding in my chest.

"You can come out from behind there, I won't hurt you young one." I slowly poked my head out only to see the old man staring straight at me. I squeaked again and hid behind the tree.

"You're not going to eat me are you?"

Why I thought everything was out to eat me, I had no clue but I would rather be cautious then be dinner later.

"I don't think you would taste very good if I did." The old man chucked.

I, once again, slowly made my way out from behind the tree, slightly crouched, ready to run if I had to.

"Now tell me young one, what are you doing out here all alone?"

I flinched after he said this and glared. I did not trust this man as far as I could throw and by what I could see of him he looked fat. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I questioned warily.

"Well, I found this spring and decided to take a nice soak, but it looks like I dosed off, my nephew won't be happy with me." The old man chuckled again rubbing his belly.

"Your nephew?" I questioned letting my guard down a little bit.

"Yes, he had given me a dead line to be back at our ship or he would leave without me."

"What kind of inconsiderate jerk leaves there old fat uncle in the forest by himself?" I blurted out.

Before the man had time to respond a rumbling sound and a huge gust formed behind me, heading straight for us. I screamed and tried to run forward but was stopped by something hard. When the dust cleared, the old man and I were surrounded by rock, very pointy rock I might add and these men, also with very strange clothes jumped out, surrounding us.

"A fire nation solider." one of them said picking up the old man's clothes.

"He's no ordinary solider. This is the fire lord's brother, the dragon of the west. The once great general Iroh but now he's our prisoner." The other man chucked.

"What about this one over here?" one said pointing to me.

"If she's not tied up then she must be an accomplice of his, take her prisoner to."

My eyes widened, "Wait wait wait I don't even know this guy, we were just talking, let me go."

"How disgraceful; you fire nation scum are all alike. You'll do anything to save your skin."

"Huh? I don't even know what you're talking about. What the hell is the fire nation?"

The earth around suddenly dropped but before I could make a run for it, they hog tied me and put me on what I can only describe as a giant emu. They didn't smell too nice either.

"Listen buddy, you better let my go or I'll sick my evil shih tzu, Cuddles, on you and trust me you don't want to mess with her; she's got ankle biting jaws of steal."

The men just ignored me as we began riding off. After endless ranting I finally fell asleep on the back of the emu thing. Who knew chains and some rope were actually kind of comfortable. By the time I woke up it was day and the old man, Iroh was it, was gawking at something in the sky. When I looked up there was nothing there so I just assumed he was senile.

"Is there a problem?" one of the men asked.

"The problem is that its morning and I haven't had anything to eat sense yesterday!" I blurted out angrily, trying to wiggle out of my chains. "I want tacos with no tomato and just a little bit of lettuce, and I'm serious about the lettuce; if you put too much that's all you'll taste."

One of the soldiers gave me a funny look, "Don't listen to her men; she's just trying to confuse you with nonsense so she can escape."

"Well if you would just feed me then I wouldn't try to escape now would I." I said still wiggling.

Before I could blurt anything else out the old man spoke up, "Actually there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these chains are too loose."

"Too loose?" both the man and I questioned.

'Is he nuts?' I thought as he continued to speak.

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much." The old man said giving a very goofy grin.

'Yup this guy is officially crazy' I thought to myself.

"Very well" the man said.

He hopped off the emu thing and turned to me.

"Do yours need tightening as well?"

"What? Hell no, I'm not crazy but I wouldn't mind you loosening them," I said giving off the same goofy grin.

The man gave a glare turned to the old man. "Hey don't ignore me that was a very serious question." I yelled but still was ignored.

What happened next well I don't exactly have a good explanation for. The old man pressed the green armored man's hand against the chain, there was a sizzling sound and he began screaming. I came to the conclusion that the man had an extreme allergic reaction to metal and his skin began to melt off because of it. Man I'm a genius. But the next part well let's just say I think my brain is dying from hunger making me see things. As the man fell to his knees, the old man shot fire, yes that's right I said fire, out of his feet.

This action caused the emu I was on to freak out, making me fall off of him and roll down a cliff soon followed by the old man. As we rolled down, me once again screaming my lungs off, another dust cloud began to follow us down covering us both. Random rocks from above and below scratched and scraped our bodies. By the time we were at the bottom we were both encased in rock. I couldn't move while the old man looked like he had passed out.

"They're too dangerous captain we can't just carry them to the capital we must do something now." One of the men stated.

"Your right they must be dealt with immediately and severely."

"Dealt with? Severely? What does that mean?" I questioned as the men lifted the old man and I out of the rubble.

They tied our chain to a huge rock so our hands were in front of us and we couldn't escape.

"These hands must be crushed."

"Crushed? Whoa, bro don't you think that's going to far, not to mention the fact that I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

The man did weird move and the rock behind him began to levitate in the air. My jaw dropped so hard that I think it cracked the rock under me. At that moment I was speechless and you can't blame me either. If some strange men captured you and made rocks levitate you would be speechless to especially if they were about to crush your hands with said levitating rock.

Just as the rock was about to turn our hands into mush, another guy with a pony tail and scar kicked the rock out of the way saving us both. He then kicked the chain holding us, freeing the old man but leaving me half way tied to the rock. I didn't hear what was being said after that, I was too busy trying to break the chain to free myself, but once the talking stopped rocks and fire were being thrown everywhere.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach not to throw rocks or play with fire!" I shouted but was unheard.

I once again began to struggle against the chain when rock whizzed by scraping my cheek. "Oh come on Mr. Rock I just want to get out of here." As soon as I finished saying that the rock lifted up on its own freeing me.

"Thanks Mr. Rock" I said as I began to run into opposite direction only to get hit with another huge rock knocking me out…again.

When I came two the old man and the scar face were both staring at me.

"AHH what do you want from me. Are you working with the barrels?" I said glaring at the two of them.

The both of them gave me a funny look. The boy with the scar turned "Let's go uncle there's nothing else for us to do here." He began walking away.

"Price Zuko you wouldn't think of leaving this poor helpless girl here all alone would you?"

"Unless she knows the whereabouts of the avatar then she is of no use to me." The boy said coldly.

"Wait a minute, this is your nephew?" I asked and the old man nodded.

"Listen buddy, because of you your uncle and I have been captured, hog tied, rode on stinky emus, fell down a cliff, and almost had our hands turned into mashed potatoes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Before the boy, whom looked like he was about to explode, could say anything his uncle interrupted.

"How about we settle this over a nice cup of tea. What was your name again young lady?"

"Trinity, Trinity Hale."

"Well then Miss Trinity, we have one of the best cooks in the land and I know you must be hungry."

"Really, you would let have some of your food?"

"Of Course it is, as you said, our fault for getting you into this mess it is the least we can do. Right price Zuko?"

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't get in my way." The boy said stomping off.

"What's his problem?" I asked the old man but he just shook his head and trailed behind him.

I sighed 'I guess I should go with them; it's got to be safer than staying with these green suited guys.' I thought as I jogged to catch up with the old man.

* * *

><p>Hows it going readers, my name is whitewolf, dot or whatever and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of F&amp;F, I really enjoyed writing it. If you did (or did not) why not leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. It would really help me out a lot so thank you guys. Also feel free to throw out any ideas you have because I still don't have any direction with this story I'm just sort of writing as it comes up in my head. Ummm I think that's pretty much it so bye bye for now ^^<p> 


	3. Renwa Bla Bla Bla

Hows it going everyone. welcome back to The Fun and the Furious. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Hell. That's where I'm at right now. The mighty Gods are punishing me for getting lost in the woods and now I'm in this bizarre place with weird animals and strangely dressed people. Yeah sure, the old fat man, Iroh, convinced the crazy scar faced man to let me have food and stay here for a night, but of course I get the room all the way at the bottom of the ship. Not only did it smell like a barn because I was near where the giant rhino lizard things live, but there also no shower to be found. Now I'm currently wandering around in some corridor on this hell hole of a ship trying to find some signs of human life.<p>

Someone had to work down here right?

What if no one did?

What if I'm down here for the rest of my life?

Then my bones will just get swept up like I didn't even exist and one of the guards would be like 'who was this' and the other would be like 'who cares' and my spirit would be up in heaven would say 'I care you stupid heads' then wait…am I looking too much into this…I don't know, I just want out.

I walked down the corridor then took a left to find a big door. "There we go. This should lead somewhere."

I opened the big door only to be attacked by a very horrific smell so bad my nose and eyes began to burn. I looked up to see about ten of the rhino lizard things fenced in huge cages.

"Jeez you guys stink, does anybody ever bath you?"

I walked up to one that was close to the gate and gave it a light pat on the head. In response, the animal leaned my touch like a cat when you pet the back of its neck.

"You guys look big and scary but you're actually really nice. Well, I would love to stay and pet you all day but you smell like cow poop so see ya later." The rhino gave a grunt as I left the room.

"Ok, I need to find a way out hereaahhhhh," the ship suddenly took a violent tilt to the right then left. I looked like a human pinball slamming from wall to wall. After I recovered from getting a new high score on pinball mania, I finally found some stairs leading up to the next level of the ship.

"Yes, finally maybe I'll find someone."

I opened the door to find absolute panic. People were running around everywhere; there were some injured off to the side and big fire in right corner of the room. For some reason there were two skinny men using giant fans trying to blow the fire out. 'Are these guys idiots? They're just going to make it bigger,' I thought then kicked into action. I ran over to the men with the fans,

"You're only making it bigger! Do you have a fire extinguisher?" I shouted taking the fans from the both of them.

"A what?"

"A fire extinguisher. You know, red thing with a tube that squirts foamy stuff."

"Do you mean water?"

"No I…uhh… just, whatever…yes water, I mean water."

"We don't have any water on us, we only have the fans." One shouted back panicked.

'Damn, what are we going to do,' I thought. Then it came to me.

"You're in the middle of the freaking ocean, what you mean you don't have any water!" I screamed back smacking the guy in the back of the head with the fan.

"Hey you," I said pointing to some random guy, "You need to go down to where the rhino lizards are and get a bunch of buckets and some rope; and you," pointing to another guy, "Start forming a line from me all the to the end of the ship where the ocean is; any questions?"

"Ah yes, just one."

"What?"

"What are rhino lizards?"

"Just go get the damn buckets," I yelled hitting him in the back with the fan.

"Yes mam," the guy said frightened and ran off. In less than a minute the line was formed and the buckets were brought.

"Alright, now bring those buckets to the end of the line, dip them in the ocean, and start passing them down. You, over there!"

"Yes?"

"Can you run?"

"Yeah, I've been working on my cardio for about three weeks now and not to brag but I can…"

"I don't care! Just run the buckets back up to front of the line when we dump them," I said smacking him with the fan as well.

"Yes mam," the guy said a little disappointed.

After about five minutes of passing heavy buckets and a few minor explosions we managed to put the fire out. With ash covering my entire body I looked down the line, "Woo hoo! Yeah, high five line; let's go," but all I got were funny looks.

"Just stick your hands out," I snapped, holding the fan like I was going to smack them. One by one, each person in the line stuck there hand out and I began running down the line, high fiving everyone in the line until...

**WHAM**…again.

"How in the world are there trees all the way out here, oh you're not a tree you're that pony tail guy." The guy, whom I don't remember the name of at the moment, glared down at me, "Stay out of my way," he shouted at me.

"Uncle, tell the captain to change the course north and what is girl still doing here," he said pointing to me.

"I told her she can stay overnight and the engine is down we can't move until it is fixed."

"Then get it fixed and you let her stay without consulting me; why?"

"I did consult you Prince Zuko. Remember we were the cause of her troubles; it was the least we could do. Also, you wouldn't want to leave her all alone in that woods would you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't leave me all alone would you," I blurted out in a little girl voice.

"Quite," he shouted back stomping his foot.

"Well!" I said back in an offended tone.

"I don't care if we leave her in the middle of the ocean; I want her off my ship now!"

"W-well actually Sir, with all due respect, if it wasn't for her we would have lost the engine sir," One of the men that had the fans said.

"It's true sir, I saw the whole thing," the other guy with the fan spoke up.

"You see, we owe her again Prince Zuko. I think she can stay a little bit longer," Iroh spoke up taking my hand, helping me up.

"Come with me young one," he said walking into the ship.

The pony tail guy, I think his name was Zuko, was shouting something but I couldn't understand him as I followed Iroh into the ship. Iroh continued to take me down the hall and up some stairs until we in what seemed to be the captain's room, which was lacking a captain.

"Would you like some tea young one," He said as he walked to a kettle sitting on the counter.

"Umm sure I guess and you can just call me Trinity." I was never a fan of tea but I'll drink it if I have to. 'I wonder if tea is the same thing here as it is at home. What if it's some kind of stinky cow milk,' I thought as my mind began to wonder.

"Are you wondering why I brought you up here," He said setting the tea down then taking a seat on the mat near the small table.

"Actually, I was wondering what the PU stands for when you say 'PU that stinks', but I guess I can wonder that to," I said with a smile.

Iroh chuckled, "Do you know what the four nations are Miss Trinity?"

"If by nations you mean countries, yes I do but I'm pretty sure there's more than four."

"Do you know about the bending of the four elements?"

I gave him a funny look "If by bending you mean alchemy then yes but I can't do that kind of stuff. Why do you ask?"

He took a sip of his tea then began to rub his beard "A few things that you said when we were captured by the earth benders intrigued me. You don't seem know many things that are common knowledge around the world. Your looks are also very strange as well as the clothes you were wearing. "

"Yeah, I got a lot of the recessive genes from my parents so I look weird anywhere I go and wait a minute; are you calling me stupid," I said glaring.

Iroh chucked again, "No no, I just have feeling that you not from around here. Tell young one, how did you get into that forest?"

"Well, I was walking home from tutoring with my friends then took a wrong turn, slammed into a tree, passed out, then I woke up next to a duck bear that tried to eat me. After I got away from that I thing, I heard the running water and found you. Is there a problem?"

"I've read legends about the spirits transferring certain people to different worlds to complete a task, but I would have never thought I would meet one," he said to, what seemed like more to himself than me.

"Spirits, other worlds…what chu talkin bout Iroh," I said in the best Gary Coleman voice I could muster.

"Nothing about the places you have been since you passed out in the forest have been familiar to you, have they?"

"Well, no, other the plants everything is foreign to me here. You think I was transported here?"

Iroh nodded

"Oh ok, I thought I had died in the forest and this was just some dream to entertain me while I wait in line to go to heaven."

Iroh gave out another chuckle then got up from his seated position and grabbed a book from a shelf to his left.

"This is a book about the spirits throughout the worlds and what they do. There are a few spirits that have the ability to transfer people from one world to another so they can complete a task. Those people they send are called renwu wancheng zhe," he said setting the book down in front of me.

"Uhh ok so you think I'm this renwa bla bla bla thing, and that I have to complete a task in this world to get back to mine."

"I believe so."

"So then what is this task that I have to do? Do I have to find someone's lost pet or something?"

"That I cannot answer that for you; you must find out what you must do on your own."

"How am I supposed to do that I don't know anything about this world?" I asked in a panicked tone. How was I going to complete a task in a world I knew nothing about? It's impossible.

"You will just have to learn about this world then. I will teach you about the four nations and their history and…"

Zuko suddenly burst into the room "Uncle, the engine is repaired we need to start heading north," he said in a demanding tone.

Iroh got to a look on his face that gave me a weird feeling that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"…and he will teach you reading and writing"

"What!" both Zuko and I said simultaneously.

"What are you talking about Uncle?"

"You are going to be teaching Miss Trinity how to read and write," Iroh said slightly grinning.

"He can't teach me; he hates me!"

"I don't have time teach some ignorant peasant how to read and write; I have to find the avatar." He shouted.

"See, he hates me. You should teach me," I complained again.

"Clam down, both of you. Trinity learning how to read and write will make completing your task a bit easier for you and Prince Zuko, this will be good for your fire bending lessons. To learn the next set you must know patients and teaching Miss Trinity how to read and write will be the best way to teach you that. I will be looking over your sessions to help guide you. We can start tomorrow; lessons with me in the morning and Prince Zuko at night."

At this point I think both Zuko and I couldn't think of anything to say to get out of this ordeal, so Zuko just left the room grumbling, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, but why would you help me; I'm just some random girl that happened to stumble upon you."

Iroh looked over to me "Excuse me if this sounds selfish but I would like to know what happens when your task is complete, how the transfer works."

"Oh so you want to know how this process of me going back to my world. Why?"

"Curiosity" Iroh said with a smile.

" Fine, but can I at least have a room higher up in the ship, it took me like three hours to get back up this morning and I want one with a shower to." I said crossing my arms.

"We will make arrangements," Iroh chucked also leaving the room.

'Great things just got a whole lot worse.'

* * *

><p>How's it going readers, my name is whitewolf, dot or whatever you want to call me. So far I've gotten Snow which I like thank you its a cool name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of F&amp;F I really enjoyed writing it. If you did (or did not) why not leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. It would really help me out a lot so thank you guys. I tried to work on the punctuation a bit but unfortunately, punctuation and spelling are my two worst factors when it comes to writing so there might still be some mistakes. I'll keep trying guys I promise. Umm I think that's it so bye bye for now^^<p> 


	4. Muffin Houses

How's it going everyone and welcome back to The Fun and the Furious. Enjoy

There are some things in this world I do not own...Avatar is one of them.

* * *

><p>I had done it.<p>

Finally I had mastered the art of making a house out of muffins. It was the perfect day for it to; sushi was splashing joyfully in the water and the ice cream plants were in full bloom. Suddenly, disaster struck; the house began to crumble and a loud voice began to boom through the field. The skies turned dark and the water became a sickly purple, bringing all the sushi to their demise. The earth around me suddenly began to crumble and the ice cream turned into sour cream. I fell threw one of the giant cracks screaming, "No my muffin house!"

I sat up quickly from the bed I was laying in breathing heavy and sweating. Looking over I saw a very confused looking man standing there. "Uh Miss Trinity, the general would like to see you; he said it was time for your lessons."

I groaned, picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"You destroyed my muffin house."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out you muffin ruiner," I screamed throwing more pillows.

The frightened man finally ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I groaned laying a pillow over my head. As you can see I'm not a morning person, especially when you ruin my muffin house. After about ten minutes of lying there, I finally got up and went to the dresser to get some clothes. Unfortunately, the only clothes in there were guy clothes because apparently girls didn't exist in this world; I hadn't seen one sense I've been here. I took a shower and put on the clothes with only one problem. The pants won't fit; they keep falling off.

"Well this is a problem," I said holding up the pants so they wouldn't fall. I looked around to see if there was any type of rope or string that would help hold them up but there were only my torn clothes from when I first got here.

'Wait a minute,' I thought walking over to my ripped clothes.I picked up my old shirt, tore it into long ribbons of cloth then wrapped it around my waist, keeping the pants up.

"I'm a genius, I'm a genius," I began singing as walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Now, if I were an old guy on a ship about to give lessons to a girl, where would I be?"

I wondered around the ship for a bit, not knowing exactly where I was going, until I finally stumbled upon the captain's room where Iroh happened to be.

"Hello there Miss Trinity; I was beginning to think you would not show," he said turning to me.

"No, I just over slept, then got lost again. So what are we learning again?"

"We will be staring with the four nations and their history. We'll start with the fire nation. The fire nation was founded by…" Iroh continued to talk.

After about five minutes, 'Ugh this is so boring; it's like history class all over again. Why do I need to know the history of this place anyway; once I complete this task or whatever I'm out of here.'

I laid my head down on the table, 'I miss my family and friends. I wonder if they miss me or if they're even looking for me.' I could feel myself slipping into the dream world again; to the world of the muffin houses.

I had done it again. My muffin house was built and ready to be lived in. Suddenly the world started to shake again; everything once again becoming dark and ominous. I, once again, fell through a giant crack in the ground. I sat up from the table with dried drool on the side of my mouth.

"What do you people have against me living in a muffin house," I shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"What?"

I looked over to the side to see the other half of the table had, what seemed to be, some kind of game board with Iroh and two others sitting around it. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep on Iroh's lesson. I lowered my head a little, "Iroh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right Trinity everyone makes mistakes in their life. We can try again tomorrow."

"Oh ok," I said.

I still felt bad; I mean he's trying to help me and all I did was fall asleep on him. I looked over at the game board, "So what are you playing?"

"It's called pai sho; a very riveting game that involves both mind and body," Iroh said passionately.

"But unfortunately there is a problem."

I gave a confused look, "What's wrong? Are you losing?"

"No no nothing like that. I seem to be missing my white lotus tile," Iroh said scratching his beard.

"Captain, would you mind turning to the nearest town. I would like to check the shops to see if they have it in stock."

"Hey," I said rising my hand like a little kid.

"Can I find some girl clothes while we're there? I'm kind of sick of wearing guy clothes that don't fit all the time."

"Of course you can." Iroh said happily.

As the ship turned around, in less than thirty seconds, Zuko came bursting in yelling at the captain. After Iroh explained the situation about his pai sho piece being missing, Zuko began shooting small embers and smoke through his teeth.

"I'm glad I have such an understanding nephew," Iroh said out loud.

"That can't possibly taste good," I also said out loud.

As soon as we got to the market both Iroh and I ran to the shops like little school girls. It's not that I liked shopping actually, I down right hated it, but when you've been stuck in in guy clothes that try to fall off every two seconds, shopping can be quite a pleasure. Looking around at all the shops; they all had three certain color schemes: red, green and blue. The color would change from light to dark or dull to bright but they were mostly different shades of these colors. Green was already out because I hated the color green. All the blue clothes looked to hot; most of them were long sleeve, long pants outfits with some type of fur on them. The red clothes were very…well, exposed. If it wasn't a sleeveless, two piece outfit; it was a sleeveless shirt and pants that would only go to about to my calf muscle. The only un-exposed attire was this long, dull red dress that I think my great-grandmother would turn down.

'Well it's better than nothing,' I thought grabbing a couple of the two piece outfits along with a couple shirts and pants. Lucky for me, Iroh had given me enough money for me to buy everything that I needed. As I made my way back to the ship, I found Zuko and Iroh talking to each other. I ran up to them,

"Hey Iroh, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No I did not but I did find all this stuff," he said pointing to the men carrying tray full after tray full of items.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," I said wide eyed.

"Yeah" Zuko began,

"it's a lot of stuff we don't need," he yelled at his uncle.

Iroh seemed to ignore him though as he stared at a big ship.

"Hey this looks promising," he said running to the ship.

I ran up to one of the men holding a tray of stuff, dumped all of the clothes on him, and followed Iroh into the ship. When I got in, I saw Iroh staring at this monkey thing with ruby eyes.

"That looks a little creepy," I said also staring at it.

Zuko finally made it in with the two of us, he heard two men talking and joined in on the conversation. Iroh picked up the monkey and stared imitating the its facial expression making me burst out laughing.

"Stop playing around. We're leaving," Zuko shouted walking out of the ship followed by the owner.

"Aww," both Iroh and I said as we slumped out of the ship as well.

Apparently the owner guy, who happens to be a pirate, had seen the person that Zuko had been looking for and now we're on this tiny boat with the pirates trying to find him. I was under the boat with Iroh and some of the other pirates.

"So you're a pirate right?"

"Yes," one of the pirates answered.

"And you do all the pillaging and raiding and stuff like that?"

"Aye."

"Then I have one question for you. What does argh mean?" I said in a serious tone.

Before he had a chance to answer the ship took a jerk forward tossing me and a couple other people on the floor.

"We've landed, let's go" one of the pirates shouted as they made their way out of the ship.

I followed slowly behind still recovering from the fall. When I got out Zuko, the pirates, and everybody else were circled around a girl tied to a small tree. It looked like a classic kid napping scene. Zuko would threaten her, then she would threaten back, it was kind of boring. Zuko told the pirates to look for the boy while we wait here, which was even more boring. I walked over to the girl,

"So what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know,' she said coldly.

"Well, I was just trying to be friendly,"

"If you wanted to be friendly you would untie me, then leave me and my friends alone," She said in a raised tone.

"Ok," I said happily but before I could make it around the tree someone had grabbed me.

"Leave her be," Zuko said behind me.

I turned to him, "But I'm bored; at least let me chase her around a bit."

"No, if you want to chase someone, chase uncle."

"But he's asleep."

We both turned to see Iroh leaned up against a tree snoring.

"Then just sit down and be quiet like a normal girl," he said letting go of my shirt.

I puffed out my cheeks and sat down, pouting like a two year old. After about two minutes of that,

"Hey Zuko."

"What do you want now," he said

"Can I braid your hair?"

"What? No."

"Aww come on, why not? It would look good braided," I said standing up and walking over to him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No, now go away," he shouted.

I once again plopped on the ground and pouted. Another two minutes later,

"Hey Zuko, where do babies come from?"

Zuko's face turned slightly red as he turned to his soldiers. "Put her back in the boat."

"Hey wait," I said as the solider grabbed my arms and dragged me away.

"Don't put me back in there. I'll die of boredom. Please, I'll be a good girl, I swear. I'll eat my vegetables, clean my room, even do the dishes, just don't put me back in…" the door shut in my face "there." The last part I said in a dead tone. Man could that guy not take a joke. I laid on one of the benches inside the tiny boat and sighed, "I guess I'll take a nap."

**Zuko's P.O.V (and slight time skip)**

I was fighting against the pirate captain when uncle grabbed the back of my pony tail and pushed me away.

"Are you so busy fighting that you can't see that your own ship has set sail," He said.

"We have no time for your proverbs Uncle," I shouted at him.

"It's no proverb," he said pointing to the pirate captain's ship.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys," the captain yelled, running after it.

I laughed until I noticed that my boat had also set sail.

"Hey, that's my boat," I said running after it.

"Maybe it should be a proverb," I heard uncle say.

"Come on uncle."

"Wait Prince Zuko, where is Trinity?"

"She's fine. She's on the boat."

"The boat that the pirates have just stolen?"

My eyes grew wide, "Damn it," I said running faster.

**Trinity's P.O.V**

I sat up and yawned, "That was a nice nap. I wonder if they've found that kid."

I got up and opened the door that lead to the top of the ship only to see a bunch of pirates.

"Oh, did we find him," I said happily.

All the pirates turned to me glaring. "Why are you looking at me like that? And why do you have that rope?"

They all started to approach me slowly, "Oh come on, we're all friends here right?"

Apparently not because in less than two seconds, I was tied up again.

"You know this tying me up thing is really getting old," I shouted.

"What should we do with her," one of the pirates said. "

"Do you think she'll sell for a good price?"

"No she's too weird looking. Throw her over board."

"Weird looking? I'll have you know my mother tells me that I am the prettiest girl she's has ever seen," I ranted as one of the pirates picked me up and threw me over board the ship.

'Crap I forgot about the 'throw her over board' part. What am I going to do I'm all tied up.'

I began to struggle but it only brought me down faster.

'Great now going to die here and never get back home. My only regret is not living in that muffin house' I thought.

Just as I was about to let what little air I had left go, I felt something from behind pulling me back up. I held on to the air I had until we broke the surface. Taking deep breathes my savor took me over to the surface and began cutting the rope. As soon as I was free I jumped on the person wrapping my legs around their waist and my arms around their neck, rubbing my cheek against their head.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." I looked down to see Zuko glaring up at me, his face slightly red.

"Get off," he growled.

"No can do Zuko. What if I fall in the water again?" I scooted my body over so it looked like he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"I'm staying right here," I said squeezing tighter.

Zuko growled and tried to shake me off but I wasn't moving. To be honest I didn't know if he would save me again if I fell in the water.

"Uncle, get her off," he demanded.

"Sorry Prince Zuko but I'm too tired from all the running."

"Hey what's going on over there?" I pointed over to a nearby waterfall as the two boats fell over it.

Zuko ran to the edge of the cliff, "My boat," he cried watching as it fell to its doom.

Iroh panted behind us then let out a small chuckle.

"Prince Zuko you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time," he said pulling out the tile, grinning.

I laughed while Zuko took the tile and threw it over the cliff. "Well that wasn't very nice," I said laying my head on the top of Zuko's. Poor Iroh looked like a kicked puppy.

"Would you get off of me already," Zuko shouted running around in circles trying to shake me off.

"Never! Now to the ship," I said poking him in the side.

He let out a yelp and moved forward a little. He looked up me confused,

"How did you do that?"

"Don't you know, all women know how to control men in some way or another."

"She's right Prince Zuko; women are very smart creatures; it's best to just listen to her," Iroh chimed in.

"Yeah; now to the ship," I said poking him again.

"Gahh, alright alright fine, just stop poking me," he said walking forward, grumbling under his breath.

I smiled, 'I think I'm going to get used to this world a lot quicker than I thought.'

* * *

><p>How's it going readers my name is whitewolf, dot, whatever the heck you want to call me. Snow and Wolfy are the two I've gotten so far, both are great names. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of F&amp;F, I really enjoyed writing it. If you did (or did not) why not leave a review and tell me how I'm doing? It would really help me out a lot so thank you guys. The punctuation I will continue to work on, I promise I will get better. Also, updates for this story may slow down a bit. I'm off spring break starting next week so I'll have to go back to school. I'll try to work on it whenever I can, but between work and school it will be a little hard to make time for this. I'll try to do at least one chapter every month for you guys. Umm I think that's pretty much it so bye bye for now^^<p> 


	5. Kevin

How's it going everyone and welcome back to The Fun and the Furious. Enjoy

When one tries to own everything, they end up owning nothing...including Avatar

* * *

><p>The next couple days went by pretty smoothly. It had taken Iroh two days to teach me brief histories of what I now know are the four nations. He had told me about the war between the nations and about all the wind people being wiped out by the fire guys. I didn't really care about the war thing as long as I didn't have to fight in it. He also told me about the avatar which happens to be the guy Zuko is frantically searching for. What I was most proud was the fact that I had not to fallen asleep on him but he also changed the way he taught. Instead of just talking he would draw pictures, act out a scenes (which was weird), and even take me outside on nice days. He made it so much more interesting than just a boring old history lesson. He also had of the crew members show me around the ship so I wouldn't get lost so much. There were certain parts of the ship I wasn't allowed to go because of all the machinery that ran though there, but I couldn't think of a reason to go over there anyway.<p>

Fortunately, my classes with Zuko where put on hold because of his frantic searching for this avatar person. I think he hates me even more after the whole 'I'm going to ride on your back like a horse' thing a couple days ago. Every time I was in a room with him he would glare at me or yell at Iroh or some random crew member asking why I'm still on the ship. Iroh said that he's like that with everyone but I think there is some type of deep hatred for red heads here.

Anyway, right now I'm making my way up to the captain's room for Iroh's lesson about bending. He had told me that this should be a bit more exciting than the history of the nations. I opened the door to find both Iroh and Zuko there talking. I squeaked and quietly made my way over to Iroh's side of the table and hid behind him. I could almost feel Zuko's glare piercing through Iroh's body and into mine.

"Good morning Trinity are you ready for your lesson today," Iroh said.

I poked my head out from behind Iroh and saw Zuko who was indeed glaring as he started to get up.

"Ignorant peasant," he said loud enough for me to hear as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?"

"Well, you did jump on his back and forcefully made him carry you back to the ship," Iroh said scratching his beard.

"That makes people hate each other here," I whined back.

Iroh chuckled again, "Everything will be fine he will come around eventually."

"That's what all you old people say," I grumbled back making my way to the other side of the table.

Iroh chucked again, "Alright, let's begin your lesson for today."

He took a few items that were beside him and began laying them out on the table. There was a rock, a bowl full of water, a small fan, and a candle that he lit once he set it down. "Now what do you think these four items symbolize?"

"The four nations: water, fire, wind and rock," I said pointing to the matching item.

"Air and earth."

'Same thing,' I thought to myself glaring at him.

"Now, with each nation there are certain people that are born with the ability to control these elements; these people are called benders."

"Like Zuko, you, and those people dressed in green?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so as long as your born with the trait you can bend any of these elements"

"Only one, depending on where you are from. For example fire nations citizens can bend fire, while water tribe citizens can bend water."

"Oh okay I get it, but what if someone from the fire nation marries someone from the water nation and they have a kid that can bend the elements; can that kid still only bend one element?"

"Yes, depending on which trait is the strongest in that child is the element that they will bend. The only person able to bend more than one of the four elements is the avatar."

"Oh yeah, you told me about him yesterday he's sort of like a peace keeper."

Iroh chuckled again, "Yes, you can call him that."

"So why can only the avatar bend the four elements?"

"It is the avatars job to maintain order and keep harmony between the four nations and is also the bridge between our world and the spirit world. To maintain this balance they must have an understanding of all four nations therefore they must be able to bend these elements as well."

I sat back on my hands and thought about what he had told me.

"So there is probably no chance of me bending an element is there," I asked randomly.

"Technically no, you would not, but considering your situation there is a possibility depending on the task that you must complete."

I sighed, "That would be cool if I could but I can't do fire."

"Why is that young one," Iroh said back sounding a little concerned.

"You know how much of a dunce I am; I would probably set myself on fire or something."

Iroh let out a laugh, "Why don't we take a small break then I will give a demonstration on what bending looks like."

"Okay, I'm going to go visit the rhino lizard things," I said walking out of the room.

Iroh gave a confused look, "Rhino lizards?"

I happily walked all the way down to the bottom of the ship. In the past couple days I've been visiting the lizards a couple times a day, just so I can have someone or something to talk to. Being in a new world finding someone to rant at was kind of hard and they say animals are always good listeners so here I go. I opened the door that led to the lizards and almost gagged. No matter how many times you go in there it still smells like dirty gym socks and animal droppings. After getting over the sick feeling in my stomach I walked over to the cages to be greeted be one of the lizards. This one in-particular was the same one that greeted me the first time I came down here.

I gave him a pat on the head, "You know, you come to greet me every time come down here so I think I need to name you."

I took a good long look at the lizard in front of me and one thing stood out; he had a big chip in one of his three horns.

"I think I'll call you…Kevin," I said scratching his nose again.

The beast leaned into my touch again and let out a grunt.

"So Kevin, you know that dude I told you about last time I was in here; well I think it's official that he hates me. I mean it's not that bad and it's not like no one has ever hated me before."

I began to rub the lizards head again, "It's just that I've never had to stay around with anyone that has hated me before; I usually just avoid them."

We sat there in silence for a couple seconds until it came to me. "I can't avoid him completely without him seeing me so I'll dress up like one of the soldiers the whole time I'm one the ship; he won't even know it's me. Well, other than the fact that I'm two times shorter than all the guys on this ship, and I don't have a good man voice and I guess my eyes are a dead giveaway to huh?"

The lizard let out another grunt and flicked his ear to get any flies off.

"Well if you're so smart what do you think I should do," I said glaring at Kevin.

He once again let out another grunt and this time he blew through his nose blowing snot all over me.

"Well thanks Kevin now I need a shower," I said wiping some of the snot off my face.

I sighed again, "Well fine, if he hates me then so be it," I said getting up.

"See ya later Kevin, I have to go wash your snot off my body and Iroh's probably waiting for me. I even don't know how long I've been down here; they really need to invent clocks in this world."

I made my way back up to my room and took a shower and put on one of the tank top shirts and pants. I made my way outside where Iroh, Zuko, and some random guy were standing around.

"What's going on," I asked putting on a blank stare.

"Ah you finally made it. It's time for a demonstration of bending; I'm going to have Prince Zuko duel against Huang-Fu over here to show you."

"Alrighty then," I said plopping on the ground.

"First, they are going to do a little warm up match, no is bending aloud; you two may begin," Iroh said and the two guys started running after each other.

They're fighting reminded me of some kind of hard core Jackie Chan fighting. Suddenly Huang-Fu went flying into to wall next to me creating a small dent.

"Oh wow, is it already over" I said a little shocked.

"The warm up, yes, next comes the actual bending," Iroh stated back.

"There are three rounds, two if one wins both."

"Oh, well this guy doesn't seem to be any match for Zuko over there; he beat without his magic fire powers."

Huang-Fu got up from the ground and growled, "Better be quiet little girl or you might get hurt."

I squeaked and scooted closer to Iroh, once Huang turned around I stuck my tongue out at him. The match with fire now began and as I watched it began to think to myself which is never good.

'I think I've already seen fire and rock, I mean, earth bending from when I was captured by the men in green, but I guess there's a better way or something? Ok, to be honest, I have no clue why he's showing me this but whatever might as well watch someone catch on fire; I have nothing better to do. Is it bad that I want someone to catch on fire? Hey maybe that's the game, see who catches on fire first. Hmm, does it count if they catch themselves on fire or what if they can turn into the human torch; that would be awesome.'

By the time I looked back up Huang-Fu was on the ground again and Zuko began protesting about having a stronger opponent which Huang-Fu was not too happy about.

"I would have won if you weren't a cheater."

"What did you say," Zuko growled out.

"I saw that move, you aimed blow the belt and you know it. I bet that you can't even face this little girl me without your precious bending." He yelled pointing to me.

"Hey hey hey, wait a minute don't get me into this," I said holding my hands out.

"Well obviously I can beat weakling like you without bending, though a girl may be a bigger challenge," Zuko spat back.

"Woah, someone just got burned haha."

Everyone looked at me confused, "What? Is that not something you say here."

"Anyways, we'll see what you can do in the next round," Huang said getting back in a fighting position.

The two fought again only to end up with the same results.

"Uncle, get me a stronger opponent to spare with this is too easy." Zuko said turning to his uncle."

Huang seemed to get extremely angry at this and went after Zuko while his back was turned.

"Look out," I shouted and Zuko quickly turned around and kicked his ankles making him fall over. Zuko was about to strike him again when Iroh blocked his kick and lightly pushed him away.

"This is meant to be a fair fight. I do not want any dishonorable punches from anyone."

Zuko let out a growl that seemed to say 'he started it' while Huang let out a 'whatever' and stomped off.

"Does everybody in this world stomp when they get mad," I asked walking over to Iroh.

He let out a chuckle, "Only a choice few."

Iroh then looked up at the sky and sniffed the air.

"Uh, are you ok," I asked looking at him a bit confused.

"There is a storm coming, a big one."

"You're out of you mind uncle," Zuko said stomping over to us.

"The weather 's perfect, there's not a cloud in sight."

"I would listen to him Zuko, old people have this crazy voodoo vibe thing when it comes to weather. They always know when a storm is coming."

"You say out of this!"

"Well," I said in an insulted tone turning my back on him.

The rest of the conversation went as follows: Iroh says turn the ship around, Zuko gets mad, random guy gets insulted by Zuko, Zuko stomps off, Iroh tries to defuse angry guy; you know I'm beginning to see a pattern with this.

"So what do we do now?"

"You are free to do whatever you feel like doing, I'm going to take a nice long nap and hopefully we will avoid this storm," Iroh said yawning.

"Remember your next lesson starts at sundown."

"Yeah yeah I got it" I stayed there until Iroh was out of sight.

"Well, now what do I do?" I said out loud walking into the ship.

I would go visit Kevin again but I just took a shower from him and really didn't want to take another one. I made my way to my room and spread out on the bed. This is what I really hated about being in a different world; there is nothing to do. If anyone says that their life is boring try gong to another world and being stuck on a ship with no one to talk to. It was times like these when I wondered what was going on in my world. Was I even there anymore or was I still lost in the forest.

I sighed, "I'm so bored and I'm too tired to sleep."

I sighed again, "Alright, I need to do something; just sitting thinking about my family is going to get me really depressed. I need to…find something fun to do," I said to myself sitting up.

"What do you do for fun on a military ship."

I got out of the bed and started to pace.

"I can't go in the ocean because they would probably leave me there and I'm a little scared of water because I almost drowned a couple days ago. Hmm, I could bungee jump off the side of the ship that sounds kinda fun but I don't have a bungee so that won't work. I could pull pranks on people but because these people are magic fire spiters I would probably end up roasted and eaten and I defiantly don't want that. What to do, what to do."

I stopped pacing and began to scratch my head.

"Oh come on, there has to be something wait…I got it; a dance party. Everybody dances no matter who they are; all I have to do is ask around."

I walked out to the deck, the captain's room and the back of the ship only to find no one.

"Okay, maybe everybody's inside," trotting inside I swear I walked in every hallway and corridor I knew about and still couldn't find anybody.

"Okay, really, is this a game of hide and seek or something because this is getting ridiculous."

The only other place I could go was were all the mechanics of the ship were. The crew member that showed me around didn't show me that part of the ship because it could be dangerous at times and there was no reason for me to go down there.

'Well a dance party should be a good enough reason to go down here right,' I thought as I made my way into the darker part of the ship.

The further down I got the darker and more enclosed it became. The smell of oil and sweat filled the air as the hallway walls seemed to become pipes with random shots of steam blowing out of then which liked to scare me. The heat became so intense that my hair and clothes began to stick to my face and body.

"Okay, so not only is it dark and scary down here but it's also kind of disgusting," I said to myself wiping the sweat off my forehead.

'Maybe I should go back,' I thought turning my head back but still walking forward only to run into something.

"Watch where you're going, oh it's you," the person said nastily.

I looked up only to find Huang-Fu glaring down at me with a wrench in his hand.

"Heh heh, hello there Huang-Fu, long time no see huh," I said taking a step back.

"You dishonored me during my match with the prince, now you're going to pay little girl," he said slowly walking up to me.

"Me, dishonor you, oh come on you know that would never happen cuz we're like best buddies and stuff right," I said my voice getting higher pitched as I talked.

He glared at me for what seemed like a few minutes and stepped closer and closer.

"No" and the chase began.

I bolted down hallways and corridors trying to find my way back up to the deck while Huang was hot on my tail. I could almost hear some epic chase music in the background. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder followed by a clanging sound. I looked back to find the wrench on the ground and him still chasing me with a fire ball in his hand. As the fear of him catching me built up, the pain in my shoulder started to leave my mind. Adrenaline began to kick in as only one thought went through my mind; get away from him. I managed to run faster before he started throwing the fire balls then turned a corner to find a door that was cracked open. I ran inside and shut the door behind me. Pressing myself against the door, I saw Iroh and a couple other guys sitting around a fire all looking at me.

"Well hello there everybody; how are you AHH," I screamed as Huang began to bang on the door.

"Please help," I said in a high pitched voice.

Huang finally burst through the door pushing me aside.

"You can't hide forever you stupid son of a bit- uh General Iroh, lieutenant; what are you doing here," he said a little nervous.

I took the opportunity to run past him and down to Iroh and hid behind him.

The lieutenant glared at Huang "What are you doing here Huang your supposed to be manning the ship especially with this storm brewing."

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." Huang turned to leave but not without a glare toward my direction.

"Now miss Trinity, what are you doing all the way down here," Iroh said turning back at me.

"Well e-everybody was gone so I went looking for them and so I…I, "

I couldn't talk anymore, my voice was shaking too much. I had never been so scared that someone was actually going to hurt me. Yeah sure I was captured by pirates and rock benders but I was not trapped in a cramped hallway with them. Iroh seemed to sense my discomfort and rubbed my un-injured shoulder.

"I'll be okay, I just need to calm down a little bit," I said grabbing my shoulder which really starting to hurt now.

Suddenly the ship took a jerk to the left making us all fall over.

"What was that," the lieutenant shouted getting up and running for the door with the others following.

Iroh helped me up, "Are you okay to walk?"

"Well, I just ran a mile I think I can walk a few more."

Iroh chucked leading me out of the room.

Outside was as complete mess. Waves of water crashed against the ship as gallons of rain poured down on us.

"The helms man," Zuko shouted running toward him along with the lieutenant.

My jaw dropped when Iroh took a lightning bolt and directed it into the ocean, then laughed at his roasted appearance afterwards. Iroh silly appearance aside I felt sort of useless during the whole situation. Everyone was doing something or should I say, could do something while I couldn't. Zuko and the others came down from the tower; he decided to head for the eye of the storm instead of chasing the avatar who kind of just popped out of nowhere. Once in the eye, Zuko apologized to his uncle and once again the avatar just popped out of nowhere this time from the ocean.

"Well that was random," I said still holding my shoulder.

One of the men sweeping water off of the deck hit my shoulder causing me hiss in pain.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Oh no it's okay, it just hurt…a lot."

Who knew a wrench could hurt so much. Iroh walking over to me and looked at ,what I'm assuming, is now a big bruise on my shoulder.

"You should get some ice on that or the swelling will get worse. Prince Zuko why don't you accompany Trinity to the cafeteria to get her some ice."

"Nope I'm fine, I am completely fine, I think the bruise is gone actually," I poked at my shoulder only to wince and hiss in pain.

"Oh don't be silly Trinity, Prince Zuko will be happy to take you there right?"

"What," Zuko, who didn't seem to notice what we were talking about, said walking over.

"Can you take Miss Trinity to get some ice?"

"What why me!"

"That's what I said," I chimed in.

"By the time you get back the storm should subside and we can continue move on; doing this will help ease your mind."

I glared at Iroh,"You're doing this on purpose aren't you."

Zuko let out a humph, "Fine," he said walking into the ship.

"You're not supposed to agree with him," I shouted following behind.

Now imagine the most awkward situation you can think of, go ahead think. I bet you this, what I'm doing right now, is much worse. Walking in a narrow hallway with a guy that already doesn't like you to go get ice for your injured shoulder, yeah not fun. It was dead silent other than the sound of our footsteps and maybe some random metal sounds. I could almost feel his anger radiating from him bouncing off the walls and flowing into my body. The whole time I had on thought in mind 'I'm going to kill Iroh.' Once we got down to the cafeteria Zuko and I made our way into the kitchen which seemed to be empty. Zuko grabbed a rag off of a rack, filled it with ice, then faced me.

"Here," he said placing the rag on my shoulder.

I immediately squeaked and ran a few feet away from him.

"What, what's the matter," he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

I stared at him for a couple seconds "It's cold."

His glare increased to ultimate rage mode as he took a step forward and I took a step back. This method continued until I was at the door of the kitchen.

Zuko clenched his fists and growled, "Would you just take the stupid ice."

"No it's cold," I said running out of the kitchen.

I heard Zuko yell behind me as he busted through the door of the kitchen after me. Seeing him run after me I ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall with him following close behind. You know most girls in my world would love it having guys chase after them every two seconds but in this situation it's not that exhilarating. Though I do have to say this was a little different than when Huang-Fu was chasing me. I wasn't scared this time and it was actually kind of fun. Maybe it was because I was running because I wanted to not because I had to.

Unfortunately, Zuko was faster than me and I was still tired from the last chase I had just went though, so he was gaining quickly; I needed to get to a more open space. With one quick burst of energy I ran all the way out to the deck but as soon as I got there I slipped on the wet deck and fell straight on my back which did not feel good. Zuko soon caught up to panting still holding on to the rag of ice. I quickly sat up and got on my feet. The sun was being to set as we stared into each other's eyes, both panting and sweating.

"Now I got you," Zuko huffed taking slow steps forward.

I decided not to move this time and waited for him to get only a couple feet away. Once he about at arm's reach he stretched out his hand with the rag to give it me, and I responded by ducking under his arm and running for the inside of the ship. I looked behind me to see Zuko practically on fire chasing me once again. I laughed to myself; he reminded me of a kid that was upset because you didn't except their gift. I quickly ran up some stairs and into the captain's room only to find Iroh and a couple other people playing pai sho at a table.

"Trinity did you find the ic…,"

"I need to hide," I panted and looked around the room.

I quickly ducked under the small table hoping that he wouldn't see me. I heard the door burst open and some very angry sounding footsteps.

"Where is she," I heard Zuko say panting.

Silence followed as I curled up into a tighter ball, 'I don't think he sees me.'

Suddenly there was a gust of wind as the table above me flew over my head and behind me.

"He sees me!" I screamed scurrying to my hands and knees and crawling behind Iroh.

I poked my head out from Iroh's shoulder then Zuko suddenly threw the rag, now void of ice, at my head. I quickly jerked Iroh's body to the side making the rag land on his head instead of mine.

"Ha ha, you missed," I said as Zuko face turned red with anger.

Just as a nuclear explosion was about to take place by sir jerk face, Iroh interrupted, "Alright alright that's enough from the both of you."

"Aww, that was kind of fun" I panted. It was true, I was so busy enjoying myself that I almost forgot about my shoulder. Maybe next time I'm bored I'll get Zuko mad and have him chase me around for a bit.

Zuko sat down and leaned against the wall, obviously trying to catch his breath.

"Well, now that you're both here how about we start your lessons," Iroh chimed happily.

"I am not teaching this stupid girl anything," Zuko growled.

I came out from behind Iroh, "What's the matter Zuko, afraid that you can't teach this stupid girl."

Zuko growled again, "Fine."

He got up from his seated position and grabbed the table that had been thrown earlier and sat it down in-front of us. Iroh grabbed a couple books off of a shelf, "Use these to help."

Zuko opened one of the books and turned it toward me and I think he started talking after that; I wasn't sure. I was too busy freaking out at the fact that the book in front of me had no words, only symbols. I stared at the book like it was about to get up and attack me.

'I can't learn this; it looks like Chinese or something. Back home I listened to a lot of Japanese music but I never knew how to read or write in it and wasn't Chinese more complicated than Japanese anyway.'

I flipped couple pages further back in the back of the book only to see even smaller more complicated symbols and my jaw dropped. Just looking at it gave me a headache.

"Are you even listening to me," Zuko yelled slamming his fist on the table making me jump.

I slowly shook my head side to side, "No, no I am not," I said slowly still a little shocked at what I was supposed to be learning.

Zuko growled, "I don't have time for this," and with that he got up, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"He growls a lot and you sir make a very good hiding place," I said looking at Iroh.

He sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to start again tomorrow."

"Yeah well, I'm kinda tired anyway; I've probably lost like twenty pounds just from running around today," I said getting up.

"Good night Iroh."

He gave me a slight smile "Good night."

Instead of going to my room I went down to the rhino lizard cages to say good night to Kevin. I only got to see the poor guy once today so I felt a little bad. I opened the door to their enclosure to find a guy throwing pieces of meat in the cages.

"Hey, what are you doing down here," the guy said turning to me.

"Oh, I was going to say good night to Kevin over there," I said pointing at Kevin.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, he always comes to greet me when I come down here."

"Oh, you mean Ching Lan, yeah she's a pretty sweet girl. She greets anyone that comes down here."

My eye twitched slightly as I ran the words he said through my head again.

"Kevin's a girl," I practically screamed at the guy.

The guy jumped back a little "Y-yeah."

I let out a frustrated sigh "I going to bed."

* * *

><p>How's it going readers, my name is Whitewolf, Dot, or whatever you want to call me. i hope you enjoyed this chapter of F&amp;F, I really enjoyed writing it. If you did (or did not) why not leave a review and tell me how I'm doing? It would really help out a lot so thank you guys. It's weird because I don't have anything else to say at this point soooooo bye bye for now^^.<p> 


End file.
